


Falling for Royalty

by sopheeaboo



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Gay yearning, Love Confessions, jade is hopelessly in love with kalim, minor spoilers for episode 4 !!!, not me writing ANOTHER twst rarepair fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopheeaboo/pseuds/sopheeaboo
Summary: Have you ever met someone who, as soon as you met them, changed your life forever?For Jade, that person was the heir to the Al-Asim family.
Relationships: Kalim Al-Asim/Jade Leech
Kudos: 37





	Falling for Royalty

**Author's Note:**

> *holds them gently* I Just Think They're Neat :)

Ever since that day in the Scarabia storage room, Jade’s mind had been flooded with thoughts of Kalim.

His white hair, glowing in the sun as if it were a halo around his head.

His piercing red eyes that, despite the intimidating color, were full of kindness and love.

The smile he had plastered on his face, so beautiful it would make even Vil jealous.

Jade couldn’t shake the Scarabia prefect out of his mind, and it infuriated him.

Cue the eel himself, laying on his bed while looking at the ceiling of his room. His mind was a blur, but the only thing he could make out was Kalim. It was like he couldn’t think about anything or anyone else. The love he held for the boy was intense, but pure at the core. Jade wanted to shower him in affection and praise. He wanted to protect him, more than Jamil ever could. Jade just wanted to love Kalim, love him more than an eel could ever love a prince. The wanting wallowed in his gut. It kept growing and growing, and Jade felt he might burst if he had to hold his feelings in any longer. He needed to tell someone, anyone, maybe even Kalim himself.

Alas, he couldn’t.

Jade had thought about telling Floyd, but, knowing him, the secret would have been out to the public in record time. He thought about telling Azul, but what would Azul care? He even thought about telling Jamil, asking him for advice on how to take his childhood friend out on a date. Needless to say, that was a hard pass. Jade sighed in his bed. Maybe he would just let the feelings wallow some more.

Suddenly, a knock came from his dorm door. Jade jolted from shock. He slowly slid up and off his bed, calmly walking to his door.

“Hello?” he asked as he opened it.

Oh.

Oh god.

“Heya, Jade! How’ve you been?” Kalim asked. Jade’s eyes widened at the boy. A faint blush crawled its way up to his cheeks, and Jade tried with all his might to force it down.

“A-ah, Kalim. What a pleasant surprise.” he responded, forcing his signature calm smile.

“Hey now, you didn’t answer my question!” Kalim said. Jade began to apologize, but was then cut off, “No matter, listen. I’d really appreciate it if...,” Kalim trailed off, frantically stuffing his hands in his cardigan pockets. It seemed as if he was looking for something, and Jade worried he may have left the thing back at Scarabia. Though, that wouldn’t be surprising in the slightest.

“Ah, here!” Kalim shouted, holding out a maroon envelope, lined in gold. There was a wax seal on the back in the shape of the Scarabia dorm symbol. The front had “Jade” written in fancy gold calligraphy on it. Jade calmly took it from his hands and opened it, reading the letter inside.

“It’s an invitation to my- uhm, Scarabia’s End-of-Winter-Break party tonight!” Kalim said, despite the fact that Jade had already read the invitation. The eel wasn’t complaining, though. He’s give anything to hear Kalim’s cute voice.

“There’ll be food, games, anything and everything!” Kalim’s hands shot out in excitement. 

Jade smiled, “Well, your parties are very fun. Very well, I will be there.”

Kalim smiles his widest smile, “Great! See you then!” he then rushed off, probably to hand out more invitations. Jade was initially surprised at the speed at which Kalim ran away, but he then cocked his head to the side and smiled softly.  _ Kalim is too adorable _ , Jade thought. He read the invitation once more.

“7:00 PM...” he said aloud. It was well around 4:00 right now, so Jade had plenty of time to prepare. Both physically and emotionally. Jade then shut the door and went back to yearning.

——————

Jade began adjusting the tie on his neck. He was making the final adjustments to his outfit, which was just his usual Octavinelle uniform. However, he still wanted to look nice, especially for Kalim. The party was going to start soon, 15 minutes to be exact. Jade wasn’t particularly worried about time, though. It was a short trip from Octavinelle to Scarabia since their mirrors are right next to each other in the Hall of Mirrors. After combing his black hair strands again and putting on his hat, Jade left and made his way to the party. 

With each step he took, Jade felt his heart beating more and more out of his chest. Nerves soon came over the boy as he exited his dorm mirror. Perhaps maybe he should’ve brought something? As a kind gesture? He brought a gift to all of Kalim’s parties, though. Maybe he would make an exception this time.

Jade’s eyes then widened when he entered Scarabia. Plates of food were set on long tables covered in white tablecloth. Various board games, including Mancala, were scattered on the floor. However, despite the refreshments and games, there was one big thing missing.

The guests.

The lobby was completely empty.

To say it was shocking would be an understatement. Jade had even arrived 3 minutes late, so as to seem more “laid-back” and “cool”. Jade stood there, dumbfounded. He was more confused than anything.

“O-oh, Jade! Hiya!” Kalim yelled. Jade whipped his head around to him. He was also dressed in his dormitory uniform. Kalim jogged lightly over to Jade, golden chains dangling on his bandana. 

“Hello, Kalim. Am I, erm,” Jade looked around the dorm, “early?”

Kalim rubbed the back of his neck, awkwardly chuckling, “A-ah, yeah. I uh...” Kalim tapped a finger on his chin, “made a typo! Yeah, I made a typo on your invitation. It should have said 7:30 instead! Silly me!” He bonked his fist on his skull and stuck out his tongue.

Jade is many things. Gullible is not one of them. However, he decided to humor the young prince just this once.

“I see. Apologies, then. Let’s wait for the guests to arrive, shall we?” Jade suggested, walking over to the seating area. Kalim joined him on the floor right after, and they sat in silence.

A way-too-awkward silence.

“...Mancala?” Kalim suggested, handing Jade the board. Jade nodded and took it from him, setting it between the two. As Jade reached into the pebble container, his hand bumped into Kalim’s, who, apparently, had the same intention. They then stared at each other, and Jade could feel blush rushing to his cheeks again. They both turned away quickly, and Kalim put the small stones in the craters. The atmosphere became more suffocating. 

As Jade played Mancala with the young prince, his mind was searching for the answer as to why on Earth Kalim would lie to Jade about a party? He knows very well that Kalim has another plan for this night, he just couldn’t figure out  _ what _ . If only he hadn’t used Shock the Heart on him already, this would be much easier. It was killing Jade on the inside. He had never been the gullible type and always hated being blatantly lied to.

7:30 came, and still, no party guests. Jade was starting to get annoyed. Kalim kept acting like people were coming. He acted like everything was fine, but Jade knew better.

Jade cleared his throat, “Care to explain why guests have still not arrived to your ‘party’, Kalim?” he said, frowning.

Kalim laughed nervously, “Whaddya mean? They’re probably just...late?”

“I don’t appreciate being lied to like this. Please,” Jade moved just a little closer to Kalim, not wanting to make him nervous, “tell me the truth.”

Kalim tensed and then sighed in defeat, “...Alright, alright. You win.” He shifted in his seat before speaking.

“...There was no party in the first place. I didn’t tell anyone but you. Jamil doesn’t even know about it. I tried to make a whole bunch of food and decorate just to make it  _ seem _ like an actual party, y’know?”

“No, I don’t know. Why would you pull such a stunt?”

Kalim paused, breathing in and out slowly, “Because, I...wanted to hang out with you.” That left the eel even more confused than before. Going such lengths just to “hang out”? This sounded like another bluff.

“I’m sorry, I just don’t understand.” Jade confessed.

Kalim tightened his fists. He seemed...oddly serious. Jade was scared he upset him, somehow. After a long pause, Kalim looked up at the eel.

“Jade, I like you. I invited you here into my fake party because I like you. Being around you has made me feel...things. Nice things. Like,” Kalim shuffles his position to face Jade, “when I sit next to you in class, I get this fluttering feeling in my chest. Oh, and during PE! You always look so scared to fly, and it makes me want to like...hold you? In a way? I-I don’t know, maybe this is stupid...” He put his hand behind his neck and looked away bashfully.

Jade was stunned. When he asked for the truth, he didn’t expect it to be...that. He never, ever thought Kalim would reciprocate his romantic feelings. Those feelings that he bottled up for days on end. Those feelings that consumed his very core. Those feelings that never went away...now he knew Kalim was feeling them too. It felt like a dream, and he never wanted to wake up. 

Jade started moving without thinking, and grabbed Kalim’s hand gently. He brought it to his lips, giving it a loving kiss. Jade saw Kalim’s face turn red, and he smiled. 

“I’ve yearned for this day for so long, Kalim. You have no idea.”

Kalim smiled and laughed, leaning in and kissing Jade on the lips. The eel was taken aback, eyes wide at the sudden affection. Kalim retreated back quickly. His eyes were just as wide as Jade’s.

“Oh my god I’m SO sorry I-I wasn’t thinking and I was too caught up in the moment and I should have asked and-“ Kalim was cut off by a hand on his chin, tilting it upwards.

“There is no need to apologize. Why don’t we...” Jade moved his face in closer, “try that again?”

Kalim nodded in approval, and Jade then put his lips on his. Now that he could embrace this moment calmly, he could feel the softness of Kalim’s lips. They were warm and tasted faintly of spices. Jade’s heart was beating rapidly in his chest. Now he knew this definitely wasn’t a dream.

The two pulled apart, holding each other closely. Kalim smiled and let out a laugh, and Jade followed with a light chuckle. Their foreheads connected, and they basked in each other’s presence.

“Y’know, I’ve been wanting to that for a while, ahaha.” Kalim said.

“How long is ‘a while’?” Jade asked.

“Do you remember that time in the storage room, before Jamil’s overblot?”

Jade chuckled, “Why, of course I do. That was the day I realized I was falling for you as well.”

Kalim backed up and looked at Jade, jaw dropped to the floor. His facial expression changed quickly as he began laughing. It was a real laugh, not one of those little giggles. It made Jade laugh too. As they eventually calmed down, Kalim grabbed Jade’s hand. 

“Wanna keep this party goin’?” he asked. Jade intertwined his fingers with Kalim’s and rubbed the back of his hand with his thumb.

“I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
